Máscara de frialdad
by Selene de Tracia
Summary: AU. Te escondes detrás de tu máscara y tu mirada altanera, cuando en realidad no eres quien todos creen.


Máscara de frialdad.

Te escondes detrás de tu máscara y tu mirada altanera, cuando en realidad no eres quien todos creen.

Capítulo único – Descubriéndote.

Y ahí estabas de nuevo mirando por encima del hombro a quienes te rodeaban, chasqueando la lengua y poniendo muecas de desagrado como cualquier niño rico de la ciudad al encontrarte con todo lo que según tu se encontraba "bajo tu nivel".

Tu cabellera rubia resaltaba de entre la multitud, siendo imposible para ti esconderte de todas esas miradas que te acosaban, miradas de jovencitas que lo único que deseaban era pasar una noche en tu cama, para momentos después poder contárselo libremente a la sociedad y subir un escalón más hasta llegar a la gran meta: ser tu prometida y formar parte de la familia más rica de Inglaterra. Yo siempre he estado segura de que nunca has dejado de ser consciente de ello.

Y aunque tu gran fachada siempre ha sido esa, la de ser un niño rebelde y mujeriego al que no le importa nada más que el estatus y el dinero, no contabas con que alguien que no formara parte de tu círculo, de tu vida, lo supiera. Y qué casualidad que esa persona fuera yo, una simple camarera a la que tus padres contrataban en los bailes que celebraban, para que ejerciera de esclava durante las doce largas horas que duraba la fiesta. Pero que se le iba a hacer si no todo el mundo nacía con estatus y precisamente yo era la que necesitaba ese dinero extra para sobrevivir.

Otra chica más decidió acercarse a donde te encontrabas bebiendo ponche, sin saber realmente que estabas en tu propio mundo y que odiabas por encima de todo el que te quitaran esa poca tranquilidad que te quedaba. Aún así le respondiste con educación y alargaste la mano para invitarla a bailar como hacías en todas las fiestas, con todas las que se te acercaban a lo largo de la jornada. Una sola pieza, como siempre acostumbrabas a hacer. Porque sabías que esa era la finalidad de tanta celebración por parte de tus padres: el que consiguieras a una mujer con la que comprometerte.

Aunque lo que ellos no sabían era que no tenías ningunas ganas de ello y seguirías bailando con tantas mujeres como hicieran falta para alargar ese momento a ser posible de por vida.

Enseguida la pieza terminó y entonces de repente sentí tu mirada sobre mí, fugaz, casi imperceptible. Acababas de despedirte fríamente de la chica y se que no pudiste evitar buscarme. Nunca podías evitarlo, aunque tampoco serías capaz de admitirlo jamás ya que tu mascara te había enfriado demasiado.

Aún así se que sentías que conmigo sería con la única persona con la cual podrías llegar a ser libre y a ser tu mismo, pero no ibas a dejar de ser un cobarde que no se atrevía a escapar de esas ataduras que te impedían vivir. De ser por ti habrías estado toda tu vida fingiendo ser perfecto y frío, para mantener contentos a tus padres ya que no te creías capaz de contradecirlos en nada.

Las horas pasaron tal cual siempre lo hacían, bailaste con un puñado de chicas más y tus padres despidieron a los invitados con la esperanza por los suelos, sabiendo que ese día tampoco habías encontrado a nadie especial.

Como siempre, me quedé sola recogiéndolo todo, ya que para suerte o por desgracia con todo mi esfuerzo había conseguido ser de confianza para la familia, y no querían que nadie más se encontrara en la mansión en el momento de retirarse a descansar. Entonces apareciste de nuevo.

Sabía que te encontraría aquí.- Y me sonreíste como no lo hacías con nadie.

Siempre estoy aquí cuando todo el mundo ya se ha ido, Draco.

Te encontrabas a un paso mío y casi sin quererlo me abrazaste como si la vida se te fuera en ello

Y menos mal.- Te atreviste a susurrarme.- No sé qué sería de mi en esta locura de vida sin ti.

Te quedaste un buen rato en la misma posición rodeándome con tus brazos y yo me maldije unas cuarenta veces por permitírtelo y más aún por disfrutar de ello.

Entonces poco a poco empezaste a separarte para poder mirarme a los ojos como tanto te gustaba hacer. Siempre alardeabas de que con ese simple gesto podías adivinar mi estado de ánimo e incluso mis pensamientos. Y esa afirmación no era más que la simple verdad.

Volviste a sonreírme y yo me sentí desfallecer. Sabía que ese gesto solo lo reservabas para mi, ya que cuando volvías a tu vida normal te convertías en un chico altivo, frio e incluso a veces algo cruel. Esa era la fachada que habías escogido pensando que sería lo mejor para tu estatus social, cuando tu verdadera naturaleza era realmente lo contrario.

¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?- Me preguntaste desprevenidamente.

Como olvidarlo… pensé que acabaría tirándote algo a la cara.- Tu carcajada se escuchó por toda la estancia. Nos habíamos visto antes ya que trabajaba para tus padres, pero siempre te refieres a esa noche como la noche en que nos conocimos realmente.

Fue la peor y a la vez la mejor de mi vida. Recuerdo que me encontraba como hoy limpiando después de una larga jornada (o lo que es lo mismo, otro baile organizado por tus padres en busca de tu futura prometida) cuando apareciste de repente entre las sombras del recibidor.

En un principio solo estuviste ahí parado un buen rato, observándome, y yo me hice completamente la despistada intentando acabar rápidamente mi trabajo. Lo que no me podría haber llegado a imaginar nunca es que te acercarías a mí ya que por tus apariencias no parecías el típico chico que se acercara a personas como yo, es decir, personas de un estatus inferior al tuyo.

Pero entonces lo entendí todo: pasaste cerca de una mesa en la que aún quedaban algunas copas y tiraste un par de ellas al suelo, rompiéndose al instante. Tenías una media sonrisa en el rostro que en ese momento me sacó totalmente de mis casillas.

Oh, perdón.- Me dijiste falsamente. -¿Podrás recogerlo, por favor?

Claro que sí.

En el momento que me dirigí al lugar donde te encontrabas para recoger el desastre que habías creado adrede, noté como poco a poco conseguías acercarte más a mi espalda, quedando a pocos milímetros de mí.

Aún a día de hoy no entiendo de donde saqué el coraje para ello, pero en cuanto noté totalmente tu cercanía decidí girarme de golpe para poder quedar cara a cara contigo, arriesgándome a ser despedida o cualquier otra cosa peor.

¿Sabes qué? Ya que lo has hecho apropósito… ¿Por qué no lo recoges tu? A mí me pagan por hacer mi trabajo que es recoger todo lo que han dejado los invitados, no por ser tu niñera.

Contra todo pronóstico te quedaste observándome durante un buen rato, para luego empezar a soltar carcajada tras carcajada.

Y ahí es cuando me confesaste que llevabas tiempo observándome en todas y cada una de las fiestas, pero que como estabas seguro de que pensaría lo peor de ti, ideaste ese horrible (y mal hecho) plan para poder acercarte a mí. Ahí conocí al verdadero Draco, si…y quedé totalmente sorprendida.

Y yo conocí a la verdadera Hermione.

Yo siempre he sido la misma, siempre me muestro tal cual soy…- Hiciste un puchero ante esa afirmación que me hizo tambalear por unos instantes.

Sabes que conmigo eres diferente, eres más… autentica. Libre de cualquier estatus… igual de libre que soy yo cuando estoy contigo.

"Pero eso jamás será suficiente, a pesar de la increíble conexión que poseemos… nunca bastará para hacer mi sueño realidad…" Fueron mis pensamientos, los cuales intenté disipar con todas mis fuerzas.

Si, y ambos sabemos que esto pronto acabará… algún día tendrás que dejar de evitar tu destino tal y como lo desean tus padres…

El destino no reina sin la complicidad secreta del instinto y de la voluntad.¹

¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Draco?

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

Quiero decir que mi instinto y mi voluntad, elementos imprescindibles para crear mi destino… hoy han decidido por mí. No vas a presenciar mas bailes en esta casa Hermione, no al menos para buscar a mi prometida… ya que hoy me he permitido ser un poco menos cobarde para admitir que estoy enamorado de ti. Y planeo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo lo acepten mis padres o no, tenga que ser dentro o fuera de esta casa. Todo esto si me aceptas, por supuesto.

Y ahí fue cuando entendí que en el momento en el que dos corazones quedan unidos por los lazos del destino, no importa nada. Quedan atrás los estatus sociales y los impedimentos en sí, dejando tan solo felicidad. Porque ser feliz no estado de ánimo, es un estilo de vida en el que hay que dejar caer las mascaras y ser uno/a mismo/a.

**FIN**

¹ Giovanni Papini. Escritor italiano. 1881 – 1956.


End file.
